


Park Benches

by dannyvhs (PepsiRabbit)



Series: Lawrence Week 2021 [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/pseuds/dannyvhs
Summary: Lawrence takes his family to the park and enjoys the sunshine, but he can't shake the thoughts of the past.Day 3 of Lawrence Week
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Lawrence Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Park Benches

**Author's Note:**

> A nice short fluffy one off for day three of Lawrence Week!
> 
> Day 3: Family & Fortune

The sun warmed Lawrence and lulled him into a state of relaxation where he could very easily shut his eyes and fall asleep right here on the park bench where he sat. The sound of the birds chirping mixed with children’s laughter eased his tired soul giving Lawrence a moment of peace amongst his busy life. He shut his eyes taking in a deep breath and smiling as he sighed. It was such a beautiful day to be alive.

A squeal of delight had Lawrence opening his eyes. Diana ran right towards him laughing, her arms outstretched as Adam ran behind her laughing as well. Lawrence sat up right as Diana threw herself into her father’s arms.

“Don’t let him get me!” She laughed as Lawrence protectively hugged her. 

“You can’t hide from me!” Adam said in a playful tone. “I’m gonna gobble you up!”

Diana squealed and shoved her face into Lawrence’s chest. 

“Don’t worry, Diana! I’ll protect you!” Lawrence said slipping into their pretend game easily. Adam held up his hands like they were furious claws. Lawrence stared him down, daring Adam to make a move. Adam suddenly moved forward and kissed Lawrence, holding either side of his face. 

“Noooo!” Diana shouted. When Adam released Lawrence, Lawrence fell backwards onto the bench dramatically. 

“He’s defeated me! If only I was strong enough to defeat the monster!” Lawrence said. Diana giggled and held out her arms towards Adam. Adam faked a gasp and moved backwards, putting a hand to his chest.

“The laughter of a little girl! How did you know my weakness?” Adam said. 

“I know everything!” Diana said. 

“Oh do you now?” Adam scooped her up, holding her in his arms. “Do you know who my little princess is?”

“Me!”

“You betcha! And do you know what little princesses get for defeating scary monsters?”

“Ice cream?”

“Ice cream!”

Adam rubbed their noses together before he put Diana down and took her hand.

“You want anything, Larry?”

Lawrence sat up some, putting both hands on his cane. “I’m alright. You two go on ahead. I’d like to enjoy the sunshine here on the bench a little longer.”

Adam kissed him. “Suit yourself, old man.”

With that, Adam headed away from the open grass area of the park with Diana in search of ice cream. Lawrence loved the days they got to spend with Diana and he was grateful that she loved Adam as much as she did. He wouldn’t have blamed her if she didn’t like him. After all, divorce was very hard on a child. It was hard to understand that your parents were with different people especially at her young age. Lawrence often worried how the divorce affected Diana. Did she worry secretly? Did she ever feel unloved or that it was her fault? Lawrence knew of course it had nothing to do with her, but how could a child know that?

There had been differences in Diana’s behavior of course since the incident. It was inevitable. Diana never slept without a nightlight now and had to have her closet checked every single night before bed, not to mention leaving it open so she could easily see inside it. Alison had taken Diana to a child therapist to help her deal with the event and Diana had improved greatly.

Yet Lawrence still worried. Was he making the right choices? Would she still think he was a good father when she grew old enough to understand? Would Diana turn her back on him in anger? Lawrence loved Diana with his entire being and would do anything for her. After all, he had nearly killed Adam in the bathroom to protect her and Alison. It was a choice Lawrence still struggled with even when Adam assured him that there was no ill will. 

Lawrence could never forget the promise he had made to Diana right before it all happened. Diana had feared that Lawrence would leave her and he had promised he never would, only to be kidnapped before divorcing her mother and moving out. Lawrence had broken his promise. Perhaps Diana didn’t remember that promise, but Lawrence remembered. Every single day he tried to be there for her whenever she needed him. If she called asking for him, he would be there. Lawrence would always be there for his daughter. 

He would never give up on her. Not ever. No matter what life threw at them as she grew up into the woman she wanted to be, Lawrence would be there. Even if Diana decided later that, like Adam, she didn’t feel like a woman, Lawrence would be there. She would always be Lawrence’s child and greatest love. For now, Lawrence would enjoy the time he had with her and would try his hardest to give her the normal childhood that she deserved. 

Lawrence got up off the bench and leaned on his cane steadying himself. It was time to stop thinking about the past and about his worries. He had things to do and precious memories to make with his family. After all, he only had a limited time on this earth and Lawrence was going to cherish every moment he could. 


End file.
